Just an Ordinary Highschool Student
by Mikeyluver97
Summary: THIS IS IN AID OF WORLD AUTISM AWARENESS DAY 2015 WHICH IS TODAY APRIL SECOND. THAT IS THE ONLY REASON I AM WRITING THIS. NOT APART OF ANY SERIES THAT I MIGHT BE CREATING JUST FOR THE REASON STATED ABOVE. JUST A ONE-OFF ONE-SHOT. RATED T JUST IN CASE.


Just An Ordinary Highschool Student

a/n: I am writing this because of World autism awareness day. This is based on Just an ordinary hogwarts student, but they don't go to hogwarts. Piper has autism and starts highschool. It will only be a one-shot. The word for this chapter is dog. Enjoy! :)

"Piper. Time to get up, come on first day of school." Phoebe called after knocking on the door. She opened it. Piper was sleeping. "Piper honey, first day of highschool."  
"Do I have to go?" She asked not opening her eyes. Phoebe sighed.  
"Yes you do. It is the first day and you missed a lot last year." She told her baby sister. "I know you don't like change, but you are smart and highschool is just a part of growing up okay. Prue is making breakfast, so hurry up and get dressed." Phoebe stood up and left the room.

As she walked into the kitchen Prue was talking on the phone. "I know Piper doesn't like the change, and her behaviour can sometimes be a bit of an issue. Yes along with her attendance. We do the best we can with her. I will ask Lucca to keep an eye on her in class today. The poor kids, they are terrified of starting here. At least Lucca knows that you are there if he gets into bother." Prue paused. "I will have a nice day. I will tell Piper to watch out for you, when and if she gets out of bed. Bye Mrs Robertson." Prue put the phone down. Phoebe stared at her.  
"You are just lucky that she knows." Phoebe told her.  
"She only knows because she is a witch too. Another reason for her son to stay close to Piper, what if she tells somebody at school, by accident."  
"I think that will get her picked on, not burned at the steak." Phoebe retorted. Nobody had seen Piper coming into the kitchen.  
"Who's being burned at the steak?" She asked sitting on one of the stools in the kitchen.  
"Nobody honey." Prue said placing pancakes in front of her. "Eat you have a big day today." The door went. "I will answer that." She said and stalked out of the kitchen.

"Hi Lucca, Piper is in the kitchen eating her breakfast." Prue told him. Lucca smiled at her and went to the kitchen. Leo orbed in behind Prue and kissed her neck.  
"What's for breakfast?" He asked.  
"Nothing for you as you missed dinner last night." She replied. Piper ran up the stairs seemingly to get her bag. "Piper you left it down here last night." Prue yelled up after her. She came back down.  
"I thought it was still in my room." Piper replied. Prue pointed to one of the chairs in the living room. Piper seen the bag sitting on it and picked it up.  
"Wait I'll drive you to school on my way to work." She told them. The two teenagers sat down in the living room.

"Did you pack enough in the bag Piper?" Lucca asked her. Piper grabbed the bag away from him.  
"It is mainly stuff for chemistry and Art." She replied. "There is stuff for other subjects in there too. I just like art and chem more." She replied. Prue decided to step in.  
"Piper don't grab or snap at people. And both of you get to the car now. Phoebe need a lift today." Phoebe shook her head.  
"I will get the bus or call a cab." She repllied. Prue hurried the children out of the house.

At the school gates Prue honked the horn at Piper. "Piper, try and be good today. If anything happens, you have your phone so I will call you. Behave and I love you." Prue started the engine and left the school. Piper and Lucca waved to her as she pulled away. "Now that sister is gone we better go and find a map. This place is a lot bigger than our last school." The walked in to the school, and immediately seen the different cliques and social groups. It was noisy and Piper missed her last school. Middle school was a lot smaller than high school. An older girl walked over to them.  
"You two will never be popular. I am Greta Maple. And if you want to be anybody in this school. You need to at least play hooke once. Maybe break into a photo shoot, by 415 photographer Prue Halliwell." Piper scoffed at her. "I don't need to break in, neither does Lucca. Prue Halliwell is my older sister. My name is Piper-Jane, but you can call me Piper." She told her. Greta smiled and walked off. Piper couldn't help but congratulate her sister. "Looks like Prue has a fan." Lucca laughed. He pointed out a part of the wall that had the 9th grade on it. Maps and lists of the students names and classes on it. "I will get our class lists and you get us both maps." Piper nodded and got the maps then waited at the side for Lucca to come back out. I think that we are in most of the same classes." He told her.

The first class was english. Piper and Lucca sat beside each other. "Look at the little couple. First day back and all ready making out." A girls voice sounded from behind them.  
"We are just friends, and have been since forever." Lucca said as Piper was drawing on the cover of her new jotter. "Piper knock it off. You don't want sent to the principle." He elbowed her.  
"Thanks Lucca, that actually hurt." She replied rubbing her ribcage.

The class begun and two girls joined them. Their names were Michelle and Cathy. By the end of lesson they understood that Piper had autism. They were soon firm friends. The teacher had went to school with Prue and had been picking on her the entire lesson. Piper had had enough by the end of the lesson.

She had an all right time on Chemistry though. The teacher had given them a quiz and Piper had gotten top marks. By the end of the day Piper decided that the change into high school was going to be a good one.

Until lunchtime. Piper was walking through the cafeteria with Lucca, Cathy and Michelle when Gretal walked up to her again. "Halliwell. Tell these lovely boys how the photographer Prue Halliwell is your sister." She said.  
"Why is it my sisters reputations are haunting me, when they left the school years ago?" Piper asked rhetorically. Her new English teacher walked over to her.  
"Piper I want to show you something. Your friends can come too if they want."

She lead them over to a trophy case and opened it. She picked out a picture. "It's Prue, she was head cheerleader. Why didn't she ever tell me?" Piper asked  
"Maybe she wanted to keep her shallow side hidden from you. Every time I seen her with you she was different, loving and warm. She never acted like that at school. And Phoebe was worse, she kept cutting classes and smoked on campus." Piper wasn't shocked that Phoebe used to be like that. Phoebe had been a bit of a rebel before she moved back from New York. But she was shocked that Prue was the kind of person that she defended her from. "They have both grown up so much. I always wanted to know what they were like at my age. Thank you for showing this, I cannot wait to tell her about this." The bell went above their heads. So they went to their afternoon classes before they got lost or into trouble for being late, or both.

When Piper left the school that afternoon. Leo was in the drivers seat. "Hay Kiddo, hop in the front. Your friends can come too. Hay Lucca." Piper smiled  
"Leo open the boot. We need to put our things in." She said, the family white-lighter had the sense to agree with her. The four of them placed their bags in the car, and Leo drove them home.

"Hay kids." Phoebe said as they walked into the school. Piper went into the fridge and opened it. "Do we have anything to eat?" She asked Prue, who was talking to an old guy who was in the kitchen with them. The old guy turned around and looked at her.  
"Piper-Jane my little girl. You are getting so big now." He said to her.  
"And you are?" She asked not taking her eyes off of him.  
"I am your dad, Victor Bennet." He said. "I know this must be hard for you to understand. You were just a baby when I walked out on you." He said. Piper turned her back and went to walk out of the kitchen, but before she did she put her right hand in his jaw. She started crying and then ran up the stairs.  
"Dad are you okay?" Prue asked. "I am so sorry. We never told you Piper has autism and with it behavioural issues. I better go and make sure that she is okay." She said. "You turning up out of the blue on the same day she started high school, must have given her a bit of a shock."

Prue knocked on Piper's room door. "Piper sweetheart, are you okay." She paused, but no answer came. "Sweetie. I know this is a shock for you, it is a shock for me too. Can I come in and talk to you. Or do you want to sit in the yard and do your homework with your friends?" She asked Piper opened the door.  
"Can I go to the yard?" She asked in a small voice. "I will apologise to Dad when I go down stairs." Piper went down stairs and apologised to her dad before taking her friends out into the yard. The adults stayed in the house and talked. Piper felt that this was one of the toughest days of her life, but she had fun at school, and had started to bond with Cathy and Michelle. It was one of those days that turned out better than she thought it would. She had started high school and managed to make new friends and her father had come back.

Today had been a success and Piper couldn't wait until tomorrow.

a/n: I'm sorry, I don't really know much about autism, so some things might be wrong. I am only doing this to raise awareness for world autism awareness day. Thanks for reading this.


End file.
